Mankind has filled, carried, and transported water and other liquids (as well as solids, emulsions, slurries, foams, etc.) in vessels made of pottery, glass, plastics and other materials since prehistoric times. While the nature of these vessels has evolved with advances in material manufacture and design, the basic principle of a vessel comprised of a container comprising a surface that encloses the liquid, either partially or completely, and from which the liquid can be removed, emptying the vessel, which can be refilled, has essentially not varied. Users continue to fill and empty containers with water and other liquids for various practical purposes.